The singing Autobots
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Even though they are at war they still have some fun. In the story the Autobots will be singing some of our favorite songs and the songs that you choose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone in this story all the autobots will be singing a song of yours and my choice. I do not own transformers prime sadly. Enjoy!**

Arcee had nothing to do and it was her day off. Since she was in the safety of her own room and no one can hear her. She decide to sing two songs the she as not sing in forever.

**Its true,we're all little insane **

**but its so clear now that I'm unchain **

**Fear is the only in our minds**

**But it's taking over the time**

** You poor sweet innocent thing**

**Dry yours eyes and testify**

**you know you live to break me**

**Don't deny sweet sacrifice**

**One day I'm going to forget your name**

**And one sweet day you going to drown in lost my pain**

** Fear is only in our minds **

**it's taking over all the time**

**You poor sweet innocent thing**

**Dry your eyes and testify**

**And you love to hate me,don't you,honey?**

**I'm your sacrifice**

**( I dream in darkness**

**sleep to die**

**erase the silence **

**erase my life)**

**Do you wonder why you hate(our burning ashes,**

**Blacken the day)**

**Are you to weak to survive your mistakes(a world of nothingness,**

** blow me away)**

**You poor sweet innocent thing**

**Dry your eyes and testify**

**you know you live to break me**

**sweet sacrifice**

that felt good to Arcee. Before the war she was a bar singer and has not sang in forever. She decides to sing in front of everyone but does not what song to sing. Everyone must of heard her because once she stepped into the main part of the base everyone to clap. Arcee felt so alive and happy that she has another song to sing but this one a little different than the other one.

**little girl you like it loud**

**Come alive in the middle of the crowd**

**You wanna scream**

**you wanna shout**

**Get excited when the lights go down**

**at rock show you'll be right in front row**

**Heart and soul, they both know **

**its where you gotta be**

**Little girl there you are**

**All the lighters looking like stars**

**Sing along feel sound**

**take a ride on the hands of the crowd**

**Here it comes, the moment when you know**

**you'll never be the same again**

** Power cord, you see the light**

**You found your place in the world tonight**

**At the rock show**

**you'll be in the front row**

** Heart and soul,they both know**

**its where we got to be**

**yeah at the rock show**

**Getting high on the solo**

**So what if it's crazy?**

**That's gonna be me**

**[solo]**

**This goes out to anyone**

**whose heart beats like a kick drum**

**When a bitchin'riff comes**

**knows the words to evert line,every time**

**and you know you gotta go and get some get some**

**Get pumped and find yourself and lose it **

**At the rock show,I'm looking at the front row**

**Heart and soul,we both know**

**its where we gotta be**

**Yeah at the rock show**

**we're reaching for the high notes**

**So what if it's crazy?**

**your coming with me**

**your coming with me**

**Your coming with me**

**So what of its crazy?**

**its where we gotta be **

**yeah at the rock show**

once again Arcee got applause and a standing audience. Arcee smiled and gave a couple of bow and simile at what she as done." Ok everyone the rock star as to go to her dressing room," Bulkhead said. When bulk said that she left wondering if she should it again.

**I hope you like it! I'm going to do this one and please tell me in you reviews if I should continue**

. **I own none of the songs!**

_Sweet sacrifice by: Evanescence_

_Rock show by: Halestorm _


	2. Optimus' time to shine

Optimus always use to sing when was know as Orion Pax. Him and young femme by the name of Darkfire. The two lovers would always sing together and have fun doing it. But young Optimus Prime was to scared to ask her. Just to make his life easier said Darkrose came in the room. She was humming a song that Optimus can't make out." Rose what are you singing?" Optimus asked his mate." A song that I think you would like and since I said that you will sing the song all by your SELF," Darkrose said with a smirk. Darkrose gave her mate a copy of the song she wants him to sing.

**All I saw was smoke and fire**

**I didn't feel a thing**

**Suddenly I was rising higher **

**And I felt like I just made the biggest mistake**

**When I thought about unborn child**

**When I thought about my wife**

**And the answer rang out clearer **

**that someone up above**

**No greater gift as man**

**has laid down his life for love**

**And wonder will give my life**

**could I make that Sacrifice**

**If it came down to bullet**

**would I take? **

**Yes i would, for you **

**Maybe you don't understand **

**I don't understand it all myself**

**But there's a brother on my left **

**and another on my right**

**And in his pocket just like mine there's a photograph**

**waiting from him back home**

**it's weighing my mind**

**I'm not trying to be the hero**

**i don't wanna die**

**but right now in this moment you don't think twice**

**I wonder would I give my life**

**Could I make that sacrifice**

**If it came down to the bullet **

**would I take it**

**yes would, for you**

**You don't think about right**

**you don't think about wrong**

**You just do what you gotta do**

**to defend your own**

**I'd do the same**

**for you**

**Yes I would**

**I would give my life**

**I will make that sacrifice**

**Cause if it came down to it **

**Could I take the bullet**

**For you**

**yes I would**

**ill do it for you**

Darkrose smiled when Optimus finished the song. She missed his voice and being a prime you cant do anything fun. Darkrose picked up Optimus' hand put it to her lips and the other hand on her just. Right on her sparkling chamber. Optimus got the idea of what is mate is trying to tell him." Your sparked we are going to have a sparkling?"Optimus asked his lover. Who nodded yes. Optimus kissed his mate on the .

**I do not own transformers prime but Darkrose is my oc.**

** For you: Keith urban **


End file.
